Maid Outfits and Blackmail
by hell-raiser13
Summary: Yaoi boyxboy PeinxHidan PeinHida For my friend Kirara555 Pein is making Hidan do embarrassing things and it all leads up to one big thing. D


"Hidaaaaan!"

Hidan groaned when he recognized the voice as Leader's. He _REALLY_ didn't want to deal with the pierced man right now. He'd been making Hidan do really stupid and embarrassing stuff lately. He didn't know if it was because he'd done something wrong, if Leader was pissed at him and this was punishment, or if Leader was just bored and he was the star attraction.

Any way you put it, Hidan was tired of it. So far Leader had managed to put Hidan in a nurse dress, a bunny outfit, a man-thong, a towel after his shower, a leather corset, leather everything, and even chains. All while doing a multitude of embarrassing tasks that required him to bend over in front of everyone.

Leader was _RUINING_ his reputation!

He'd gotten smacked in the ass, poked fun at, and even managed to distract everyone from Deidara's usual taunting. They taunted him instead!

"HIDAN"

"I'm coming!" Hidan yelled, getting out of his perfectly warm and comfortable bed to trudge down the hall and to Leader's office.

He pounded his fist on the door and walked in without waiting for an answer.

There in the center of the dimly-lit room sat a desk. In this desk sat the spiky ginger-haired man that Hidan, quite frankly, despised right now. He even called himself god! Like that would ever happen! He knew Leader would have his in the end though when Jashin showed him a true god.

Hidan stepped across the wooden floor, ignoring the many books on shelves that covered the walls.

"What?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"I have a couple tasks for you." Leader seemed quite pleased with himself. He must be, making Hidan do all this shit.

"What now?" Hidan grit his teeth to resist from yelling at the pierced man. He'd tried that the first couple times he'd been called in and he'd deeply regretted it. That was the bunny-suit incident.

"Well first we need to get you into uniform." Leader stood, reaching into a drawer as he did so.

Hidan's eyes widened as Leader pulled out the outfit, "You son of a bitch"

There in his grasp was a deep black skirt with white ruffles and apron, the top was attached and was black as well. White ruffled short sleeves, collarbone showing neckline, fishnets, and black shoes.

Leader placed the matching black and white hat to the maid outfit on top of Hidan's head.

"Get dressed." He looked satisfied with his decision.

Hidan groaned, "You're fuckin' nuts"

Leader waved a hand impatiently, "Put it on...or would you like me to get the bunny suit"

Hidan growled, taking the maid outfit and turning to leave.

"Nuh-uh-uhhhh~" Leader grabbed his shoulder before hopping up to sit on the desk, "Put it on in here so I can make sure you do it right"

"What!?" Hidan yelled, "You've never-! I've never-! Why are you doing this to me"

Leader sighed, "C'mon Hidan. We're both men...Now strip down and put it on"

Hidan frowned with a soft pleading look but Leader declined. He dropped his cloak to the floor and removed his headband from his neck.

Removing his shoes, he straightened up and looked at Leader.

The ginger-haired man looked expectant, impatiently waiting for Hidan to drop the rest.

The silver-haired immortal dropped his pants, showing black silk boxers. He moved to put on the maid outfit when Leader interrupted.

"Hidan...I want you to drop ALL other articles you usually wear before putting on the dress. You're going commando." Leader pointed to his boxers, "Take _THOSE_ off"

Hidan's jaw dropped before biting his lip and turning away, facing his back to the Leader.

His hands moved to his boxers before pulling them enough to let them drop. He heard a sharp intake of breath but when he looked over his shoulder, Leader was looking satisfied and nothing more. His legs were crossed right over left though.

"No bending your legs Hidan...bend at the waist to get dressed." Leader ordered, much to Hidan's despair.

But, of course, he had to expect it because every time he was told to do these things he was expected to bend at the waist.

He got dressed quickly before glaring at the pierced man, "Now what?"

"Call me 'sir' when you're wearing that outfit Hidan." Leader moved his chin a tad bit higher to look at the immortal.

"Okay..._sir_...now what?" Hidan had a slight difficulty as he choked out the word sir.

"Now you and I are off to my room"

"Your room?" Hidan was surprised, he'd never been in Leader's room...Konan rarely even went in there....that was Leader's special place to relax and do whatever he did with his free time.

"Yes, Hidan, my room." Leader grabbed a feather duster from the shelf and tossed it to the zealot.

Hidan groaned as he followed piercings through the door, past snickers and more taunting, and to another room at the other side of the hideout. It was probably here so Leader could ignore everyone for a bit of his own time.

Leader opened the door and Hidan walked in, the room was too dark to see exactly yet so he let his eyes adjust.

On the far left corner was a large bed, the far right corner had a shelf with more books, maps, scrolls, and a globe. History books were piled beside the doorway to the right. The carpet was dark colored so it was difficult to tell but it looked to be deep blue, almost black. The bedding was black, but not just any black, Hidan's boxer's silky black.

On the left wall there was a doorway leading to the personal bathroom. On the right wall was a huge map of the countries, colored tacks and post-its marked special places, where bijuu could be found, and where they were caught.

Hidan had to hand it to the man, he was organized.

"Dust the bottom shelf of the book-shelf, the history books, all the low places that might have dust..." Leader brought Hidan from his thoughts, "And remember, bend over for it all"

Hidan gritted his teeth as he watched the ginger-haired asshole walk to his bed and sit to watch and make sure he did the job right. He started with the history books because they were closest. He bent and felt a slight breeze, could the skirt be any shorter!

The tops of the fishnets must have been showing...with their little halter things... Hidan couldn't recall what they were called...He'd have to ask Deidara later.

He moved over to the book-shelf next, closer to Pein now. He wished he could just smack the man to next year, or better yet...kill him.

Unfortunately, he couldn't and he'd just have to suffer through this for now until he got the chance.

He moved quickly from place to place, wanting to finish so he could get out.

When he had finished dusting he turned to face Leader, "Done _sir_." Leader let his loak flow a little freely as he got off the bed, purposefully messing it up.

"Fix my bed." He ordered as he stood to the side to watch.

Hidan was ready to kick him in a sweetspot...but the cloak was hiding so he'd probably aim wrong and miss.

He bent over the bed to fix the far corner, aggravated the bed was so large as he leaned farther.

Hidan yelped as a hand came hard under the skirt, Leader had smacked his ass.

"You fucker! Make your own bed!" He snapped.

"Finish it now, Hidan." Leader challenged angrily.

Hidan grumbled as he leaned back over the bed and tried to reach the corner. A hand wrapped around his waist and a body pressed close to his back, making him panic.

"Leader!? What the hell are you doing!? Get off me!" Hidan yelled as he realized Leader had removed his cloak.

"Call me Pein..." A husky whisper was spoken as lips brushed against Hidan's left ear.

"I'm gonna call you dead in a minute if you don't get the hell off me you fucking jack-off!" Hidan snapped before yelping as he was pushed forward onto the bed.

Attempting to crawl away from Leader, Hidan felt as said man tackled him all the way onto the bed, forcing him on his back.  
He tried to figure what was happening as his hands were hand-cuffed to the bed and a bow was tied to his neck.

"Wh-what the fuck are you doing!?" Hidan panicked as he watched Pein drop his own clothing before climbing back on the bed.

He gasped audibly when the spiked-haired man reached a hand under the skirt and fondled him lightly. Whimpering when he realized he was helpless and Pein's intent, Hidan began to kick at the man.

"Stop fighting." Pein ordered as he forced Hidan's legs to the bed.

Hidan desperately began to pray to Jashin before Pein tore the symbol from his neck.

"Didn't I say not to wear anything of your usual..?" Pein stated.

"Fucker!" Hidan screamed, "Give it back you heathen"

Leader slid his hands up Hidan's sides from under the dress, earning whines and whimpers for freedom. He refused and smirked ever so slightly as he began to slide the dress up a little so he could see. Hidan screamed, yelled, kicked, spit, fought, cursed, everything he could think of.

Pein even had to get off the bed for a bit as he watched the thrashing Hidan trying to break free.

"Stop being a baby." He growled before forcing Hidan's legs down again and straddling him, sitting on his stomach.

"Stop being a total dickweed!" Hidan continued to struggle until he realized he wasn't getting anywhere and stopped.

"That's better..." Pein ran his fingers across Hidan's neck, playing with the black ribbon that formed a bow.

"Fuck you." Hidan spat angrily.

"Mmmm read my mind...." Pein leaned forward and kissed Hidan's neck, sucking in places.

"N-n-no!" Hidan whined and begged.

Pein wasted no time as he let his hand grip Hidan's manhood before pumping fondly.

"Ah!~" Hidan cried out, trying to smack Leader's hand away.

Pein spread Hidan's legs, positioning himself as Hidan whimpered and weakly fought.

He breathed onto Hidan's neck before thrusting roughly in. Hidan screamed out, tearing at the handcuffs and feeling his body spazz against his will.

Pein pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into the silver-haired man, causing him to scream in a mix of pleasure and agony.

Hidan's legs moving against his will to wrap around Leader's waist and pull him a little deeper.

When Pein hit something inside Hidan, it sent a jolt of pleasure through his body, causing him to moan and whimper slightly when Pein pulled out halfway. He didn't know what he was doing anymore... Just this pleasure that racked his body and the pain that melded with it to form utter ecstacy.

Pein's hand began to move expertly, earning moans and begging from the Jashinist.

"Lleeeeadeeerrr~" Hidan grasped at the handcuffs.

"Pein." Leader grunted as he thrusted.

"P-p-peein...~" Hidan moaned softly and fondly, rocking his hips to meet Pein's thrusts.

Pein rewarded him by slamming into the immortal harder, making Hidan cry out pleasurably. Hidan let his eyes close as he felt a tightening in his stomach.

"P-peeeein!" He gasped, "I-I'm gonna-!"

Pein silenced him with a kiss before watching with interest as his body shuddered when he came.

The ginger-haired man thrusted a couple more times before warning Hidan.

"C-come i-i-inside m-meeee~" Hidan begged.

Pein gladly obliged, thrusting once more as he came deep inside the Jashinist. Hidan moaning softly in thanks, feeling a little odd at being filled with Pein's seed but fine otherwise. Leader pulled out and laid beside Hidan, running a hand across the front of the dress.

"I....I want out of this stupid dress..." Hidan frowned.

Pein chuckled but unlocked the handcuffs before removing the dress and all parts that came with it.

"Thanks." Hidan rubbed his sore wrists.

Pein shrugged and put his hands behind his head, watching as Hidan leaned close nervously. Hidan snuggled against his side, biting his bottom lip. Pein smiled at this, feeling quite satisfied with himself.

"Was this your intention all along...?" Hidan asked, "All those tasks lead up to this"

Pein nodded, "Yes Hidan, all those tasks were meant to lead up to this"

"Think you'd fight next time we do this?" Pein asked.

"There won't be a next time..." Hidan frowned, "My religion"

Hidan sighed, rubbing his cheek against a piercing with a small yawn. He fell asleep soon after while Pein lie watching.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Pein chuckled as he listened to Hidan turning the hideout upside down and blaming Kakuzu for stealing his Jashin symbol. His eyes glinted as he rolled the beads of the rosary between his fingers, perfect blackmail...

AUTHOR NOTE:

Akatsuki is NOT mine, if they were mine then most yaois would be true and they'd have won already and Konoha would be crushed to _dust_. D

This is for a friend of mine Kirara555

She's become a fan of PeinxHidan and requested a fanfic ^^


End file.
